von_buch_zu_buchfandomcom_de-20200214-history
3-8321-7616-0
Susanne Phillipps: Schnellkurs Japan DuMont Copyright 2004 DuMont Literatur und Kunst Verlag, Köln Schlüsselbegriffe * Japan Literaturverzeichnis Nachschlagewerke und Gesamtübersichten * Horst Hammitzsch (Herausgeber): Japan-Handbuch. Wiesbaden, 2. unveränderte Auflage 1984 * Japan. An illustrated encyclopedia. Tokyo, Kodansha 1993 * Bruno Lewin (Herausgeber): Kleines Wörterbuch der Japanologie. Wiesbaden, 2. unveränderte Auflage 1981 * Manfred Pohl und Hans Jürgen Mayer (Herausgeber): Länderbericht Japan. Geographie, Geschichte, Politik, Wirtschaft, Gesellschaft, Kultur. Bonn (Bundeszentrale für politische Bildung), 2. Auflage 1998 Geschichte epocheübergreifend * Martin Collcutt, Marius B. Jansen und Isao Kumakura: Cultural Atlas of Japan. Oxford 1988 * [[978-3-86820-111-6|John W. Hall: Das japanische Kaiserreich]] * Rudolf Hartmann: Geschichte des modernen Japan von Meiji bis Heisei. Berlin 1996 * Marius B. Jansen: The Making of Modern Japan. Cambridge (Mass.) u.a. 2000 Jomon * Nelly Naumann: Japanese Prehistory. The Material and Spiritual Culture of the Jomon Period. Wiesbaden 2000 Nara, Heian * Ivan Morris: Der leuchtende Prinz. Höfisches Leben am alten Japan. Frankfurt / Main 1988 * Adele Schlombs (Hg.): Im Licht des großen Buddha. Schätze des Todaiji-Tempels, Nara. Eine Ausstellung des Museums für Ostasiatische Kunst der Stadt Köln. Köln 1999 Kamakura, Muromachi * Kenneth Alan Grossberg: Japan's Renaissance. The Politics of the Muromachi bakufu. Ithaca (NY) 2001 * John W. Hall und Takeshi Toyoda (Hg.): Japan in the Muromachi Age. Ithaca (NY) 2001 * Ivan Morris: Samurai oder von der Würde des Scheiterns. Frankfurt/ Main 1988 Edo * Charles J. Dunn: Everyday Life in Traditional Japan. Rutland, Tokyo 1969 * Edo-Tokyo Museum (Hg.): Guide to Edo-Tokyo Museum. Tokyo 1995 (Ausstellungskatalog) * Franziska Ehmcke, Masako Shono-Sládek (Hg.): Lifestyle in der Edo-Zeit. Facetten der städtischen Bürgerkultur Japans vom 17.-19. Jahrhundert. München 1994 * Herbert Scurla (Hg.): Reisen in Nippon. Berichte deutscher Forscher des 7. und 19. Jahrhunderts aus Japan. Berlin 6. Auflage 1990 * Holmer Stahncke (Hg.): Preußens Weg nach Japan. Japan in den Berichten von Mitgliedern der preußischen Ostasienexpedition 1860-61. München 2000 Meiji / Taisho * Peter Pantzer (Hg.): Die Iwakura-Mission. Das Logbuch des Kume Kunitake über den Besuch der japanischen Sondergesandtschaft in Deutschland, Österreich und der Schweiz im Jahre 1873. München 2002 * Carol Gluck: Japan's Modern Myths. Ideology in the late Meiji Period. Princeton 1985 * Gertrude C. Schwebell: Die Geburt des modernen Japan in Augenzeugenberichten. Düsseldorf 1970 * Edward Seidensticker: Low City, High City. Tokyo from Edo to the Earthquake. Harmondsworth, New York 1983 Showa * Herbert P. Bix: Hirohito and the making of Modern Japan. New York 2000 * John W. Dower: Empire and Aftermath. Yoshida Shigeru and the Japanese Experience, 1878-1954. Cambridge (Mass.) u.a. 1979 * Franziska Ehmcke, Peter Pantzer: Gelebte Zeitgeschichte. Alltag von Deutschen in Japan 1923-1947. München 2000 * Harata Osada (Hg.): Kinder von Hiroshima. Japanische Kinder über den 6. August 1945. Frakfurt/Main, 4. Aufl. 1981 * Simon Partner: Assembled in Japan. Electrical Goods and the Making of the Japanese Consumer. Berkeley u.a. 1999 * Klaus Scherer: Kamikaze. Todesbefehl für Japans Jugend. Überlebende berichten. München 2001 * Edward Seidensticker: Tokyo Rising. The City since the Great Earthquake. New York 1990 Historisches Japan-Bild in Europa Zeitgeschichte, Kultur, Politik, Gesellschaft Mythen Literaturgeschichte Anthologien Kunst, Theater Manga, anime, Film Geistesgeschichte, Religion, Philosophie Glossar * anime * bakufu - bon - buke - bunraku - bushi - bushido * daimyo * futon * geisha * haiku - hiragana * kabuki - kami - kamikaze - kanji - katakana - kimono - kofun - kosode - koto - kyogen * manga - matsuri * no * obi - onsen * ronin * sake - samurai - satori - seppuku - shakuhachi - shamisen - Shinkansen - shinto - shogun - sumo * taiko - tatami - tenno - tokonoma - torii * ukiyo * yakuza - Yamato - yamatoe Register A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P R S T U V W Y Z Kategorie:Im Bestand Kategorie:17 ohne Literaturverzeichnis Kategorie:ISBN